


Взгляд со стороны

by Protego_Maxima, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ревность, драма, публичное выражение привязанности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Разве Гален должен был стать призом в соревновании между ними? А было когда-нибудь иначе?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124012) by [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/pseuds/Ias). 



На Корусанте всегда царит праздник. И в этот раз присутствие семьи Эрсо обязательно.

Ожидания Лиры оправдываются — упадническая роскошь заметна во всём: и в натёртых до блеска полах, и в колоннах из привозного камня. Она входит под руку с Галеном, и по тому, замечают ли их присутствие, легко определить, кто из гостей занимает высокий пост. Для большинства приглашённых они просто инженер (блестящий) и геолог (ожидаемо скучная женщина). Люди, которые бегло оценивают их пару, никогда не слышали о Стратегической консультативной группе или Специальной оружейной группе Республики. Лира немного им завидует.

Она краем глаза смотрит на мужа, и тот отвечает ей кривой улыбкой:

— От нас ожидают участия в общественной жизни, — говорит он, и они смешиваются с толпой.

Лире никогда не нравились приёмы, — бесконечный калейдоскоп встреч и светских разговоров — но сегодня приходится особенно тяжело. Из-за округлившегося выпирающего живота она сама себе кажется инопланетянкой, даже когда проходит мимо гуманоидов, у которых щупальца вместо рук или кожа цветом похожа на дымчатый закат. Она ловит себя на том, что бессознательно водит рукой по животу — как будто пытается выдавить из него воздух, сдуть до прежних размеров. Гален этого не замечает: он вглядывается в лица окружающих.

Вскоре кто-то из портных Корусанта вовлекает её в разговор о том, какие модные тенденции сильны сейчас в Сенате и чем они отличаются от обычаев в родных мирах делегатов. К тому времени, как Лира успевает задать вопрос (это она зря), муж умудряется исчезнуть. Вслед за раздражением накатывает приступ беспокойства, которое гнездится глубоко в животе. Она вытягивает шею, пытаясь найти Галена глазами, — но ей продолжают читать лекцию о политическом подтексте набуанской вышивки бисером, и сбежать под благовидным предлогом удаётся не сразу.

Увильнув ещё от нескольких попыток завязать беседу, Лира медленно пробирается сквозь бушующий океан цвета и звука. Желудок словно мелко подрагивает, глухие удары вторят ему толчок за толчком: так бьётся сердце, которое принадлежит не ей. Она оборачивается, всматривается в яркие костюмы гостей, которые мельтешат вокруг, как цветное драже, и наконец находит его.

Он стоит у стены, и не один. Даже не знай Лира его спутника в лицо, она бы по белоснежной форме сразу поняла, кто перед ней. Это Кренник стоит рядом с Галеном, прислонившись к стене. И пока Гален лениво оглядывает гостей, Кренник не отрывает глаз от лица её мужа. Никто не решается подойти к ним и завести разговор, несмотря на все преимущества, которые сулит знакомство с таким подающим надежды человеком, как Кренник. Их словно окружает кокон, один на двоих, границы которого никто не решается нарушить.

На это не решается даже Лира. Она было шагает вперёд, чтобы поскорее спасти супруга из лап человека, которого Гален почему-то считает своим другом, но тут же останавливается. Кренник говорит что-то, Гален смеётся в ответ, и она видит, как изгибаются губы Кренника, когда он наклоняется шепнуть что-то на ухо Галену. В этот самый миг её муж поднимает взгляд — и тут же фокусирует его на Лире, как будто она выкрикнула его имя. Он продолжает улыбаться в ответ на слова Кренника, но что-то меняется в выражении глаз. В них появляется вина. Или, возможно, стыд.

Именно тогда она понимает, что Гален ей изменил. Не физически, нет — он бы так не поступил, тем более теперь. Но во всём остальном, во всех прочих смыслах — важных смыслах — он изменил.

Она не злится. Ещё в самом начале их отношений, когда она встретила лучшего друга своего мужа (и удивилась, как Гален мог пригреть у себя на груди эту змею), Лира поняла, что они с Кренником всегда будут бороться за влияние на Галена. До этого момента она полагала, что Кренника интересует только власть — какая ошибка! Она ясно читает в наклоне его головы и в морщинках возле глаз, что просчиталась. Он жаждет заполучить не только ум её мужа, не только его работу — он хочет душу Галена. Возможно, они с Лирой алчут её одинаково жадно.

Лира заставляет себя улыбнуться, заставляет себя идти вперёд (рука на животе, глаза прикованы к лицу мужа) и готовится пустить в ход десятилетний опыт в искусстве светской болтовни с ненавистными ей людьми. Кренник видит её и отступает — возможно, ещё одно косвенное доказательство вины, хотя в его глазах нет ни единого намека на это. Он смотрит на неё и улыбается. Лира понимает: вызов брошен и на него необходимо ответить.

Она приподнимается на носочки, целует Галена в щёку и чуть не падает, когда живот начинает перевешивать, так что Гален обхватывает её за плечи, чтобы удержать. Равновесие. Она тянется к его руке, чтобы переплести их пальцы.

Когда они с Кренником вновь встречаются взглядами, он уже не улыбается. Она наклоняет голову. «Вызов принят».


End file.
